


Tired of Running

by Orca478



Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie is a Good Bro (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Korg wants a revolution, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Odin Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, The Grandmaster is crazy, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Bruce is trapped in Sakkar, with a rouge Asgardian as his only companion, but little does he know, this is the step he needs to regain his confidence, so he can return and be the friend he wants to be. He is tired of running.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie
Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869946
Kudos: 45





	Tired of Running

**Author's Note:**

> The first one shot of the “Lord Blue & Lady Purple” story. This is starting Bruce. It shows his time in Sakkar before he is rescued.

“AAAAAAAAAH!”

Bruce fell from the Quinjet, into a pile of Garbage. 

“What the hell ?”

He looked in the sky and saw....he has no idea what he is seeing.

“What the hell.”

He has no idea how he got here, he just remembers Natasha kissing him, and then she pushed him into that hole, and made him Hulk out.

Bruce felt anger, he told her he didn’t want to Hulk out, but she did it anyway. He should have known, she only cares for herself. He is stupid to think they could have had something, he....

“Hey !”

Bruce turned around and saw a.....very pretty woman, she must be the prettiest woman that he has ever seen, even more than Betty and Natasha.

“Are you a fighter ?”

“I...I think so.”

“Perfect.”

She then tased Bruce.

When Bruce woke up, he was tied to a chair. His arms, he couldn’t even move them.

“Hmmmmm, I Don’t get it 142.”

Bruce turned to see the woman, joined by another one, but most as pretty, and a strange man in a chair looking at him.

“He’s a contender.”

“Hmmmm, and what are his powers ?”

He made his chair get closer to Bruce.

“Hey, What’s your name ?”

“Bruce ?”

“Hello Bruce. Welcome to Sakkar, I am the leader of this planet, the Grandmaster.”

Wait a second.,...did he said...

Oh god, He’s in another planet.

“Ah, Maybe your kind doesn’t know my greatness, allow me to show you.”

The Grandmaster showed him a video of the history of Sakkar, with a silly music he stood up to dance with.

“So, What are your powers ?”

“Eh...it might not be wise to use them in the building sir.”

“Nonesense, this building has handled a lot of things, Topaz, motivate him.”

“Yes sir.”

Topaz went to zap Bruce with her shock stick, but before she could, the Hulk came out.

“NO ONE TOUCHES HULK !”

Hulk grabbed the guards, and threw them out of the window.

“That is.....FANTASTIC, WOOOHOOO, I AM HAPPY !” The Grandmaster said. “You say you are Hulk right ? Wow, just wow, now that’s a contender, you are amazing, you are, just wow.”

He turned to the woman.

“142, this is amazing. Seriously, fantastic job, how many units do you want for it, the amount doesn’t matter, just say it. Topaz, take him to the arena while I talk buissness.”

“Yes sir.”

Hulk was taken to an arena.

There was a great crowd, and in the other side, there was a man with blond hair.

“Beast, you are about to face the mighty rage of the powerful Doug ! “

That actitud reminded Hulk of that arrogant man, the guy named Steve Rogers, the Captain that believes himself perfect and the most powerful one in Earth, how he constantly insulted Hulk’s friend Tony because he is smarter than him.

Hulk felt rage, and charged at the man.

Doug stood no chance.

“Well lookie here, how do you like the acomodations.” The Grandmaster said as he came in.

Hulk grunted, it was nice, but it wasn’t home.

“So listen here Hulk. I am giving you a great honor. My stupid little brother has something that I want. I challenged him to a fight, and since he refuses to make it a epic dance duel between brothers, I need you to fight for me. Win, and I will give you whatever you want. 142 here will help you train, she is Asgardian so wooo, she is powerful.”

As soon as the man went out, 142 called him.

“Allright, show me the small form.”

Hulk made Banner appear.

“What the hell, hey this is actually nice.”

“You own it to your big green friend. So, you want to go home, well your only chance is to help the Grandmaster defeat the Collector and get the Reality Stone. I honestly don’t care, as long as I have a bottle I am fine, but he’s the boss, so I am getting your ass in shape.”

“Ehh,ok, thanks 142.”

“My name is Valkyrie, now let’s get to work.”

Hulk continued winning fights, using the tricks Valkyrie taught him.

“Hey man !”

He turned to see a rock man and an incect looking at him.

“My name is Korg, and this is Meik, we see you are the new champion, thanks for killing Doug, I didn’t like Doug.”

.....

.....

....

“Any way, what brings you here, what do you want from the Grandmaster ?”

“Hulk wants to go home.”

“So do we ! But if we want to do that, we need to start a revolution ! Are you in ?”

Hulk just walked away, Korg is to nice to hurt.

“I will take it as a yes, soon the revolution will begin.”

“You seem distracted.”

“Hulk is tired.”

Valkyrie just hitted him in the leg.

“Whoever the Collector brings, won’t care that you are tired.”

“Hulk knows.”

“The fight or.....”

Hulk knocked her out.

“Did you have to be that hard.”

“You told us to fight you at fool strength.”

“Yeah, my fault.”

After training, Bruce invited her for dinner in his very big room.

“So how did you became Hulk ?”

“It’s a long story. In Earth I used to be a scientist. I had to recreate this serum to make super soldiers. I foolishly tried testing it on my self, then Hulk came in. For a year the world saw me as a monster, then the Asgardian Prince Loki arrived. Do you ?”

“I know Loki, the baby Queen Frigga adopted.”

“He went rogue, and attacked my world, I was invited, or forced I should say, to join 5 other super people into fighting him, one of them is the other Prince, Thor. After we defeated Loki, my only friend in the team, Tony, took me in. We worked together for two years, then Hydra came out, a terrorist group in our world. We had to team up with the others to stop them, but then, in the final mission, this witch manipulated my friend, and forced him to build Ultron, a killer robot that almost destroyed the world. I didn’t defend my friend, and there is no day I don’t regret it. I wanted to stand up for him, but then the witch got me too, and forced Hulk to destroy a city, and Tony had to stop me. Then everything happened in a rush, I was also helplessly in love with a woman named Natasha, that betrayed me in the end, when the final fight with Ultron came in, she forced me to Hulk out, and the second I know, you tase me.”

“I was doing my job.”

“I know.”

“So, since you told me your story, I will tell you mine. I used to be in this group called the Valkiries, my real name is actually Brunhilde. We were a elite female squad that served Odín himself, until the day we failed. He sent us to get a witch, we thought we could take her, but she was too much, even outnumbering her wasn’t enough. Out of my entire team, only I survived. Odín hated me, he called me a failure, he beat me up in front of the people, and then, he banished me. He threw me into space with no care where I ended. I ended up here, were the Grandmaster took me in as an act of mercy. I serve him because of that, doesn’t mean I like it.”

“Wow. Asgard is really troubled, Thor is always friendly but it seems he is the exception.”

“I don’t know, that’s not my home anymore. I lost everything that day, here, I can run from the past.”

“I thought the same, that I could keep running, but Tony taught me, that running, only hurts you, and that the best way to get past your past, is facing it head on. That’s why I want to go back, I am tired of running.”

“Well, you need to win to do that.”

“I will.”

She smiled at him.

“All my years here, and I never had a friend, thanks Bruce.”

“I am glad I’m improving in friendship,”

“Dam yeah you are.”

Bruce looked at her.

He wants to go home, but he also wants to take her with him.

“Hey Hulk, there is a guest for you, or for Bruce, whatever shape you are.” The Grandmaster said. 

Bruce turned and saw a person in a blue robe.

“Who are you ?”

Is it a fan, or one of the nobles that the Grandmaster loves to impress ?

It when he took his robe, Bruce became shocked at who he saw.

His friend and science bro, Tony.

“Hey Brucie Bear, long time no seen, you’re very far from home.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s where we end. Want to know what happens next, you’ll just have to read the main story to continue the adventure. 
> 
> In the next one shot, we will see Vision and the Defenders take the center stage, as they teach him the true value of friendship.


End file.
